


Burnt Soup

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny forget about their soup and it burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work. And if you have already read it on dailydeanbenny.tumblr.com, fear not, I am the one who wrote this and gave it to the main author to give her a day off writing.

It started out in the kitchen, as many of their more interesting nights did. Benny was chopping carrots for soup and Dean was sitting on the counter next to the boiling soup, staring at the phone in his hands.  
“Hey, did you know that you would have to eat like a hundred chocolate bars to die from chocolate poison?” Dean asked Benny with a mildly fascinated tilt of his head.  
“That’s very interestin’ sugar.” Benny replied as he brought the chopped carrots over to the pot and dumped them in. Dean set the phone down and placed the id on the pot. Large hands made their way to Dean’s knees and gently spread them, making room for Benny to lean into Dean’s personal space. The two shared a smirk and a nod.  
“Dinner won’t be ready for another hour,” Dean practically purred as he set his head on Benny’s shoulder. At that comment, Benny chuckled and slid his hands under Dean to lift him into a strong hold. Dean launched a few protests and failed weakly, but both knew Dean loved that Benny could throw him around and overpower the taller man.  
After a short walk to the bedroom, interrupted by a few passionate kisses against the wall, Dean found himself being tossed onto the bed. When the hunter flipped onto his back to see the man he had fallen for, literally at this exact moment, he was met with eyes shining with lust for the man below him.  
Benny leaned down to steal a kiss from Dean’s lips, still puffy from their earlier adventure through the hall. Benny made quick work of Dean’s shirts and slowly slid his hand down Dean’s torso to the button on his jeans. But before he rid Dean of the offending article of clothing, Benny gabbed onto both of Dean’s hips and flipped Dean so he was face down on the bed. A hand was firmly planted between his shoulder blades, effectively pinning the taller of the men to the bed. After pulling Dean’s jeans and boxers down in one tug, Benny draped himself over the naked, shaking mess that was Dean Winchester and growled, low and threatening into his ear, “Don’t move sugar.”  
Dean felt Benny slide off the bed and took a few deep breaths to calm down from the high that being manhandled by Benny always caused. Two fingers were soon pressed to Dean’s entrance and the hand that had left his shoulders founds its way there again.  
Two hours, and many pleasured screams later, Dean and Benny were awoken to the sound of the smoke alarm and the smell of ruined soup.


End file.
